Rasgones del singular: Un Guarda Fantasmal
by Cradlerobber Speedo-kun
Summary: Puesto que realmente tengo gusto de este fanfiction, decidía traducirlo así que más gente podría leerlo!!! Resumen: Fije en el futuro, reuniones Gatomon de Kari de nuevo. Pero Gatomon lleva una alerta! Gomamon no se está sintiendo bien, así que Kari


Nota: Esto ocurre 25 años en el futuro por el tiempo 02, así que los anotherwords éstos son las edades: Tai, Sora, Mate: 39, Joe: 40, Mimi, Izzy: 38, TK, Kari, Daisuke: 36, Iori: 34, Miyako: 37, Por supuesto, esta historia se centra en Kari y ella y Joe y Mimi son las únicas que muestran para arriba en él. Y Mimi es un más abreviado verdadero.   
  
Había sido tiempo bastante desde entonces cuando tenían pasado visitaron el mundo digital. 11 años a ser exactos. El digimon se parecía preferir el venir visitarlos más a menudo, pero mide el tiempo como él del wouild, había tomado su peaje y puesto que las vidas más cortas vivas del digimon que la de seres humanos, de Agumon, de Patamon y de Palmon habían muerto tristemente de vieja edad.   
  
Mimi, Tai y el TK había sido sadened por sus muertes, pero como tiene que cada uno, aprendieron moverse encendido con vida y recordaron todas las buenas veces que habían tenido con allí las contrapartes. Mucho había cambiado para digidestined en estos el último más allá de años, Iori y Miyako habían conseguido casados y así que tenían Joe y Mimi.   
  
cosa ser rápido cambiar para todo, Iori, Miyako y Izzy tener todo ir en ordenador programar, Sora ser uno favorable tenis jugador, Tai jugar para Japón nacional fútbol equipo, Joe ser uno ancho saber doctor, Mimi ser uno cantante y científico, Kari ser a veternarien (deletreo error), tk ser uno favorable baloncesto jugador, Daisuke ser jugar en uno americano fútbol equipo, y mate ser uno estrella y ancho saber para cantar, guitarra jugar y armónica jugar.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kari sentado en su apartamento que estudia su preparación, puesto que ella entraba para un PhD vetrinarien (área del error de deletreo). Ella era interupted por una voz, " hi Kari, su agradable para verle otra vez, yo le faltó." " Gatomon! Le falté también! Hows él sido?" Gatomon sonrió y subió en el regazo de Kari, encrespándose para arriba comfortablemente en él. " su impar cómo las cosas cambian rápidamente y cómo algunas cosas que se parecen producción insignificante a ser un reparto importante. El resto del Digimon es muy bien, a excepción de Gomamon pobre, él hasnt sido la sensación misma últimamente." Gatomon miraba para arriba Kari con sus ojos azules grandes, los " hows él estado para usted?"   
  
" estoy estudiando para un PhD. Its muy difícilmente para conseguir y una vez que lo consiga, significa que soy realmente bueno en mi trabajo. Debo ir quizá mirada adentro en Gomamon, yo puedo ayudarle quizá. Él califica para un animal y puede ser que esté posiblemente bastante cercano a un sello para que le ayude." ella miraba abajo Gatomon, " de todos modos, él está consiguiendo tarde. Debo proably apenas llamar Tai, hes preocupados siempre de mí, y después le doy vuelta adentro para la noche." " mayo permanezco?" Gatomoin pidió con sincerity e inocencia verdaderos. Kari sonrió, " Shes el mejor socio que podría había tenido siempre, soy feliz los shes todavía alrededor, los pobres Mim, Tai y el TK, yo se sienten apesadumbrados para ellos, allí socios del digimon que mueren...." sus pensamientos terminados en una nota más triste que ella habían pensado que . Ella sonrió y miraba Gatomon, " por supuesto usted puede. Usted puede permanecer mientras usted por favor. Sus siempre agradables aquí, y usted lo saben."   
" sabía que usted." Gatomon saltado apagado del regazo de Kari como Kari se levantó y recorrió encima al teléfono. Ella marcó el apartamento de Tai, pero extraño, nadie contestada, " deben estar en la práctica." ella mused y a la izquierda un mensaje.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
La sol clara se filtró adentro a través de los wondows de Kari en la mañana fresca Gatomon que se presentaba de sábado, " Kari, su hora de levantarse. Su, uhh, " ella se detuvo brevemente y miraba el reloj de Kari, que ella era agradecida era un reloj digital, " 8:00 " que ella acabó. Los ojos de Kari agitaron abierto y ella se incorporó, estiró poco y bostezó. " debo haber insistido que trabajaría hoy, se parece siempre que hay más emergencias en los fines de semana, y SOY el jefe de mi departamento."   
Ella tomó una ducha rápida, consiguió vestida y hecha algunas crepes y los fishsticks de un par para Gatomon. " agradece Kari, éstos prueban grande." Gatomon mascado en su 3ro, " bien, no era demasiado difícil, ellos era justo el tipo que usted calienta para arriba en el horno de la tostadora." El sonreír dicho Kari.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kari acabó el limpiar para arriba después de desayuno, " Gatomon, conozco a su sido sobre un año, pero a me realmente tengo que pasar a Joe y decirle sobre Gomamon. Estaré detrás antes de que usted lo sepa sin embargo." " aceptable, apenas tomaré un catnap." Kari se inclinó encima y tomó Gatomon que le daba un abrazo, " su el mejor." ella dijo exprimirla un poco más apretado, ella la fijó traga, " véale más adelante!" Kari agitó y ducked fuera de la puerta, en su manera al lugar de Joe y de Mimi.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" debemos ir enseguida!" Joe dijo después de oír las noticias. " Mimi!" él llamó salir un poco más profundo en la casa encontrarla, " sí Joe?" ella contestó, " yo va receptor de papel de la sensación Digital del isnt del mundo, de Gomamon y Kari que iban a controlarlo hacia fuera para saber si hay mí. No seré largo!" " aceptable, le veré más adelante entonces." había un retén en la voz de Mimi, probablemente puesto que el mundo digital hizo que ella piensa en su Palmon perdido querido.   
Joe y Kari cogieron rápidamente un tren a la vieja escuela que habían ido a. Kari soportó su digivice que abrió la porta y él era zapped al digiworld. " Gomamon!" Joe gritó hacia fuera como él tropezó hacia su socio, " es usted bien?" él pidió worriedly. " apenas un poco bajo tiempo." él contestó, forzando una sonrisa. " Kari que va a controlarle encima, no se preocupa."   
Kari hizo un cheque rápido sobre Gomamon, " nosotros necesita traerlo detrás con nosotros. Él necesita reclinarse y él necesita un cierto tratamiento, él tiene el sarampión, yo no es seguro cómo él lo consiguió sin embargo." Joe cabeceó y tomó sus contrapartes digitales. Kari abrió la puerta para arriba de nuevo y cayeron en la sala de clase del ordenador.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(2 semanas más adelante)  
"tan Kari, cómo usted sabía esa sensación del wasnt de Gomamon bien?" En Kari mirado Hawkmon curiosamente. " bien, Gatomon vino y me dijo." El digimon que está parado allí parecido dado una sacudida eléctrica, " qué?" Kari pidió confuso. " bien, estamos apesadumbrados de decir le este Kari, pero a Gatomon, bien, los shes sidos muertos por sobre un año." Biyomon dicho tristemente. " qué?!" Kari pedido sorprendió, " somos Kari apesadumbrado." Veemon dijo el frotamiento contra su pierna, " entonces... qué yo vio?" " usted vio un fantasma. Su simple, Gatomon digivolved a un ángel del guarda, así que ella miraba sobre nosotros después de que ella muriera."  
Kari parecido entristecido. " debo a casa ahora ir." ella contestó a terminar la conversación, " le veré todo pronto."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kari mirado hacia fuera el sol que fija. Había sido un mes desde que ella había aprendido de la muerte y de la ella de Gatomon hadnt visto su fantasma desde que ella hizo su aspecto para salvar Gomamon. " le falto Gatomon, yo nunca me olvidaré de usted." ella susurró al viento y un solo rasgón cayó de su ojo sobre la tierra mientras que el sol desapareció debajo del horizonte. 


End file.
